A Marauder Story
by maraudersgirl415
Summary: Everyone always wonders, how did Lily and James fall in love? Well, this is my version of the story. Also, James has a twin sister. This story starts in their fourth year. JPLE SBOC RLOC and many other pairings.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This site is called 'Fan Fiction' for a reason…_

Prologue: Maia Potter watched as many adults in fancy, colorful, and very expensive robes talked and laughed with other guests at the party. Even though it was James' ) her five minute younger twin brother) and he fourth birthday party today she was bored out of her mind. Having no idea where James had gone off to, she decided to go look for him. Wandering out of the huge room where the party was taking place, she walked until she was standing in front of a room right off of the entrance hall to Potter Manor.

Hearing muffled voices inside, she leaned close so she could hear what was being said.

"The Macmillan murder was a bad idea. People are starting to get too suspicious, Lestrange."

" I know that, you imbecile. We're going to not do something else, and figure out a good alibi. Who knows when the aurors are going to figure out we killed him."

On the other side of the door, Maia gasped. She'd met Mr. Macmillan before. He was nice, even if he bragged a little too much. She also remembered hearing her parents say he'd been found dead in his office, with signs of a struggle.

Inside the darkly lit room the two men heard Maia's small gasp. Quickly opening the door and seeing the little girl they pulled her inside. They bound and gagged her while putting complex locking spells on the door.

"What should we do with her? A memory charm?" the man named Parkingson asked anxiously.

"Yes, but memory charms can be broken." Lestrange murmured. "She has probably heard too much. We should also drop her off at a muggle orphanage."

Maia watched as Parkingson nodded in agreement and the shot a red jet of light out of his wand. Suddenly, everything went black.

_So, what do you think so far? If you have any suggestions, please tell me, but don't send pointless reviews telling me how much you hate it. Oh, and by the way, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll get the next chapter out. Also, if you wrote or read a story like this, I don't mean to copy it. I've never seen one like this. Or, at least the way I plan on writing the rest of the story. _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But hey, we all can dream, right?**_

**Chapter 1:**

Lenora Silver looked around at the many different snow globes in the small gift shop, wondering which one she should buy. No matter how many times she went to New York City, Lenora would always find a new snow globe that she wanted. One of her friends, Melisa was like that, except with key chains.

Picking a snow globe up, Lenora decided that this one would be a good addition to her rather large collection. It was a little small, and inside the globe there was a group of tiny skyscrapers as well as the customary pieces of 'snow'. The pedestal it rested on was the more interesting part.

In bold lettering was painted the words '**NEW YORK**' and in between the two words, reaching from the bottom to the top of the pedestal was the Statue of Liberty. To the right of the depiction of the statue was the Brookline Bridge. Painted on to the bottom strip of the pedestal was water with a few bright and detailed sailboats in it. Above the water was a band of bushes, over which there were many more skyscrapers.

After paying a few dollars for the snow globe and a key chain Melisa had demanded Lenora buy for her, Lenora left the gift shop and entered the airport. Looking around, Lenora quickly spotted two of her best friends, Emma Greenway and Melisa Faden. The three of them went to summer camp in Pennsylvania, along with their other friends, Lily Evans, Shayne Nikauski, and Madeline Mirano. Every year, for one week after camp ended, Lenora, Emma, and Melisa were allowed to stay with Lenora's grandparents in New York City. They spent a lot of their time in New York hanging out with Shayne and Madeline (Maddie) who both lived in the area. However, the three of them got to spend even less time with Lily, Lenora's best friend, because she lived all the way in England and went to boarding school for most of the year.

Today, Lenora, Emma, and Melisa were leaving New York to go back to their homes in California. In fact, there plane was scheduled to leave soon.

Sure enough, as soon as she neared Emma and Melisa, the announcers voice projected that it was time to begin boarding the plane.

"Hurry up, Lenora!" Melisa called out, "We need your help carrying all of these bags!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Lenora said, speeding up, so that she was actually there.

The three girls quickly gathered the rest of their belongings and went onto the plane, stowing some bags in the overhead compartment and others underneath the seats in front of them.

"So, did you get me my key chain?" Melisa asked eagerly, turning to look at Lenora.

Rolling her eyes, Lenora pulled the key chain out of he pocket.

"If you don't like it, it's your fault 'cause you were too lazy to get off your butt and choose one yourself." Lenora said while handing the key chain over to Melisa.

"Everything's always my fault, isn't it." Melisa huffed while taking the key chain from Lenora, leaning over Emma as she did so.

"Your welcome, Mel." Lenora said while rolling her eyes a second time.

"Oh, right, thanks." Mel said distractedly, playing with her new key chain.

"Way to be polite, Mel." Emma said.

"Don't worry about it, Em." Lenora said, "After all, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Melisa started to nod in agreement, but the realized what had been implied and protested, "Hey! I'm not old!"

.oO0Oo.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he read over his old friend's letter once again.

_Albus,_

_How are you doing, what with old age and all? My wife and I are for the most part all right, although we will always wonder how you continue to manage being the headmaster of the great school, Hogwarts. We must get together again soon for a nice chat, but, alas, that is not what I m writing to you about today. It does seem as though people mostly contact each other when they are in need of something, does it not? That, however, is most irrelevant. Well, where should I start? You always did say the beginning is usually the best place to start, so the beginning it is, then! I had better get straight to the point seeing as so far this letter seems to be pointless. The ramblings of an elderly man, many would say. Well, to business! As you surely know, my son, and heir, Samuel left his home many years ago claiming that he needed to 'see the world' and other nonsense such as that. After all, what place is better than England? The place where our noble family has resided for thousands of generations? He did not contact us as he, apparently too busy with his travels and we have only recently found out that he has given us a granddaughter by some muggle woman he married in the United States of America. Now, we have no complaints with this young woman being muggle, however, we do not believe he has told her, or his daughter about the magical world or his noble background. While we can not go back in time and change the events that have occurred, we do wish to see our granddaughter. After all, we have already missed the first thirteen years of her life and we do not want to be separated from her for much longer. However, we also wish for her to attend Hogwarts, as all those in the Faden family have done in the past. Albus, as headmaster of Hogwarts it is your duty to invite new students into the school and I wish to see that this tradition is carried out. Fiona and I would also appreciate it greatly if you would bring our granddaughter to us. If you are able, she lives at the following address: 1154 Thistledown Lane, Palo Alto, California._

_Your friend,_

_David Faden_

Dumbledore, for once in his very, very long life was not sure of what he should do. Was it the right thing to uproot this girl from everything she has ever known so that she could come here? Surely her father would know what was best for her and not an old man who knew nothing about her.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that morning, he decided that he should, at least, visit the family and invite her to Hogwarts, as David asked. After all if Samuel told him he should leave without talking to the girl, there was not a lot Dumbledore could do.

Rising from his extremely comfortable chair, Dumbledore looked critically at his wizards attire in a mirror that had appeared with the wave of his wand. Seeing as he would most likely be going to a muggle inhabited area he should where something that would not stand out _too_ much. After all, when in Rome, do as the Romans do.

Finally Dumbledore decided on a pair khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and walked over to where Fawkes, his Pheonix was resting on his perch. Fawkes, knowing what Dumbledore wanted cooed a few notes and then let his friend grab onto his tail feathers.

In a sudden flash of fire, both man and bird disappeared.

.oO0Oo.

James Potter sighed as he slowly walked down a hallway in the mansion he called home. Today was his fourteenth birthday and most boys would have been happy, if not excited, but not him. After all, how could he be happy when it was on this very day, ten long years ago that his twin sister, Maia, had disappeared?

He knew his parents had searched for years in hope of finding her, but they had long since given up. Even though they still searched, no one really believed she was alive anymore.

No one, that is, except James. Somehow, he know his twin was out there somewhere, and hopefully she would be found soon. He didn't know how much longer he could wait until he went to find her himself, or at least some proof that she was dead.

Soon, James reached his sister's room, a place he visited as often as he could. It gave him hope, while it only brought sadness to his parents. Pushing the door open, he looked around the room.

James' eyes immediately found his sister's most prized possessions; her snow globe collection. The small objects had all been charmed so that no one could ever break them, otherwise there would have been a lot less than there actually were.

Every time anyone the family knew had gone on a trip, Maia had insisted they bring her back one of her beloved snow globes. As James remembered his sister, a fond smile grew on his face and he prayed that she come back home soon.

_**Well, I got this chapter done a lot faster then I thought I would. Woohoo! Now, if only a few more people had reviewed my last one… Hint Hint pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review this chapter!!! It's not that hard! Just click the little button and tell me what you think! You know you want to :D Anyways, I won't post the next chapter until I get at least a few reviews. So come on, review today! **_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_I meant to get this chapter out a lot sooner, but I never found the time. I just got back from four weeks of sleep away camp and I'm now moving. Don't be surprised if it takes me a while to get the next chapter out. _

Chapter 2:

Melisa Faden looked at the letter she was holding in disbelief. Did these people seriously think she would believe magic existed and that there were schools like the so-called "Salem's Witches Academy" to teach people how to use it?

Melisa snorted and moved to throw the letter away. She did not have time for this! She was late enough as it was.

"Wait, Mel." Her father, Samuel Faden, said suddenly, "What's that letter say?"

Melisa looked at her father and hoped nothing was wrong. He had been on edge lately and it was starting to make her nervous.

"It's a prank letter." She told him. "A lot of nonsense about a school of magic."

Melisa saw her father's face become pale.

"Dad, what's wrong? Nothing bad is gonna happen, right?" Melisa was now very worried. Her father never panicked. Never. Not even when her mother, Laurie, had been in the hospital because a drunk driver had crashed into her. He had been devastated when she had died a few days later, but he never showed his fear, at least, not in front of her.

Melisa pulled herself out of her thoughts to hear her father's words, "No, nothing's wrong." He said, calming down a little, "Now, don't I have to take you to a friend's house? Emma's, right?"

Melisa nodded and smiled, trusting that everything would be alright.

* * *

Samuel Faden quickly turned the key in it's lock, opening the door to his home as quickly as possible. He ran to his office and threw open the door before beginning to search through the drawers of his desk. 

Finally, he pulled out his wand. Shaking off the dust that had collected on it over the years, he continued searching, but now for a pen and paper.

_Melisa,_

_I know you may not believe it right away, but I need to tell you the reasons for why your life will soon be turned upside-down. That letter you received this morning, it wasn't a joke. Magic is real. You are a witch and I am a wizard. Please believe me, I am telling the truth. I was born in England, to a loving family, but we also had an enemy family. There was an ancient feud, no one know how it began, but our families still fought. That is, until my father, David, spoke with the head of the Omas family and convinced him to stop fighting. His son, however, refused to give up the fight. Well, he really just wants to kill me, but staying with my parents endangered them. That is why I left. I thought I would be safe, here, in America. Remember, I love you and I loved your mother. Also, none of this is your fau-_

The letter trailed off. The last words Samuel Faden ever heard were "Avada Kedavra"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked at the address David had given him and then back at the house he was standing in front of. For some reason, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, the house had an ominous feel to it, something he hadn't felt for a long time. 

Slowly walking through one hallway, Dumbledore turned to an open door on his left. Inside was what seemed to be and office, but many things were knocked over. When Dumbledore's eyes reached the desk, he stepped back in shock and realized what the feeling from before was. Death.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think. I'm going to be busy, but more reviews would encourage me to write faster!_ :D 


End file.
